Drug Induced Randomness
by unpreppymix
Summary: Yeah, this is just f#cked up. there is no way to discribe it... just read dork


Disclaimer: I do not own the following people: Hurricane Helms, Lance Storm, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jeff Martin, Homer Simpson, Booker T, Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Rob Van Dam, Chris Jericho, Kane, Undetaker, Lita, Test, Big Show, Mike Shinoda, Marylin Manson, Brian Molko, Jon Davis, Brian "Head" Welch, Molly Holly, un-name woman,Shawn Stasiak, Stacey Kiebler, Rock, Kurt Angle, Debra, Christian, Edge, Monster from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and of course, God. We do however own, (or are) Kiwiglitter and Asriel Abyss... we may do with them what we want... Thanks for taking the time to read, and don't flame.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DRUG INDUCED RANDOMNESS  
  
  
Hurricane: I must inform citizen Molly that she's in grave danger! The evil Spike Dudley will be the ruins of her. I must convince her to join me, and become my beautiful side kick. Citizen Storm! Have you seen the beautiful Molly Holly?  
  
Storm: Uh, no, Hurricane.   
  
Hurricane: Okay! Then I shall be off! I'm off to the *dramatic pose* hurri-cycle.  
  
*flys off and lands on hurri-cycle, drives to the local hotel and jumps off to meet Matt Hardy at the door*  
  
Hurricane: Previously evil Matthew Hardy, have you seen citizen Molly?  
  
Matt: actually, no. But have you seen Lita?  
  
Hurricane: This isn't about you previously evil matthew hardy. this is about me, and the beautiful molly holly. No, tell me where she is or, be gone!  
  
Matt: uh, gregory...  
  
Hurricane: My name's not gregory, its *dramatic pose* the hurricane!  
  
Matt: hurricane... I havent seen her. But there may be some guys upstairs they may have  
  
hurricane: great. thank you preivously evil matthew hardy. I'll fly up there right now, because I am *dramatic pose* the hurricane. I must inform citizen molly that she is in danger. My hurri-senses tell me so  
  
Matt: yeah, yeah, thats nice. So you're sure you haven't seen lita, gre--uh, hurricane  
  
hurricane: no. now, I must be off. *flies off*  
  
*lands on the third floor when he sees kane coming towards him, he poses dramaticly as the giant reaches him*  
  
hurricane: hault citizen kane!   
  
kane: *tilts head as a dog would do*  
  
hurricane: have you seen the beautiful molly holly.   
  
kane: no  
  
hurricane: do you have any idea where she must be. my hurri-senses inform me she's in danger!  
  
kane: no  
  
hurricane: whuz up wit dat?  
  
kane: *tilts head again*  
  
hurricane: argh... you're hopeless. I must be off! *flies off in a gust of wind*  
  
kane: freak  
  
*lands on fourth floor, where he sees a blond woman in the distance*  
  
hurricane: citizen.... woman!  
  
woman: *turns around*  
  
hurricane: have you seen a woman by the name of citizen, I mean, molly holly?  
  
woman: who's askin'  
  
hurricane: I am *dramatic pose* the hurricane  
  
woman: the hurricane eh? what kinda name is that?  
  
hurricane: *stops and thinks* ... *dramatic pose* the hurricane  
  
woman: okay, sure.  
  
hurricane: have you seen citizen molly. im afraid she's in grave danger  
  
woman: uh, yeah, she was just down the hall there *snickers*  
  
hurricane: yes! at last! Thank you citizen... woman. *gust of wind*  
  
woman: okay... that was fucked royally  
  
*appears further down the hall and searches in vain for the blond hair hill billy beauty*  
  
hurricane: citizen molly? citizen molly?!  
  
*runs down the hall searching before running staight into Big Show*  
  
hurricane: ouch! that was an oddly placed wall...  
  
*looks up to find the 7 foot five hundred pound giant and falls to the floor*  
  
big show: *grunt*   
  
hurricane: I shall start running now. *dramatic spin, gets tangled up in his cape* oof! *falls over* ugh! *quickly stands up and starts running*  
  
big show: *grabs cape, and grunts*  
  
*hurricane begins running on spot. big show elevates hurricane and drifts him over 15 feet down the hall. his head crashes through the wall and he remains there for quite some time*  
  
hurricane: just a minor set back  
  
*hours later, he appears on the fifth floor, and he finds a man sitting with his back to the wall a guitar in his hand*  
  
hurricane: citizen.... odd man. what is your name?  
  
man: you dont know me? that's not surprising. My name is Jeff Martin. Im the frontman for the Canadian Band "the Tea Party"... you may have heard of us...  
  
*a loud round of applause is heard*  
  
hurricane: where'd that come from?  
  
Jeff: beats me man  
  
hurricane: no, I haven't heard of you  
  
*booing is heard*  
  
hurricane: whuz up wit dat?  
  
Jeff: that's okay man, our latest cd, Tangents, is avaliable in record stores now!  
  
hurricane: uh citizen martin?  
  
Jeff: what? shameless self promotion man.  
  
Kiwiglitter: *appears out of no where*  
  
Jeff: who are you?  
  
Kiwiglitter: Im the author  
  
Jeff: oh? why are you here?  
  
kiwiglitter: Im not allowed?  
  
Jeff: uh... I suppose you are...  
  
hurricane: Hey! This is *dramatic pose* the hurricane's story! back to meeeeeee!  
  
kiwiglitter: I just realize I stuck you in the wrong story Jeff.... You're kinda crossing genre's  
  
Jeff: really? damn... oh well. thats okay. I'll be gone then *dissappears*  
  
kiwiglitter: wait, come back for a sec  
  
hurricane: *jumps up and down like a chiwawa*   
  
kiwiglitter: can I have your autograph?  
  
Jeff: yea sure. *whips out pen and paper scribbling down his name*  
  
kiwiglitter: sweet thanks!  
  
hurricane: pay attention to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
kiwiglitter: oh, right. see ya Jeff  
  
Jeff: later *vanishes*  
  
hurricane: back to me?  
  
kiwiglitter: I suppose *vanishes*  
  
Jeff: *reappears* oops, sorry man, forgot my guitar. *grabs guitar and vanishes*  
  
hurricane: now, Im off to find molly! *dramatic spin and a gust of wind*  
  
*lands on sixth floor and finds Lita*  
  
Lita: oh hey gregory, have you seen matt?  
  
hurricane: my name is not gregory its *dramatic pose* the hurricane  
  
Lita: uh, fine then, *speaks sarcasticlly* hurricane.... have you seen matt?  
  
hurricane: the previously evil matthew hardy is on the first floor.... looking for you  
  
lita: great thanks. *beings walking off*  
  
hurricane: wait, nancy drew... I mean lita! Have you seen the beautiful molly holly!  
  
lita: uh... no. I think she's upstairs with spike though...  
  
hurricane: great *begins running off*  
  
lita: but!!! they're busy....!  
  
*hurricane appears on the seventh floor where he finds a huge confrence room*  
  
hurricane: *knocks on the door*  
  
*door is opened, and booker t stands there*  
  
booker: whatcha want sucka  
  
hurricane: I was looking for citizen molly holly  
  
booker: for who?  
  
hurricane: citizen molly... perhaps you havent seen her. for you are wcw  
  
booker: whats that suppose to mean sucka  
  
hurricane: nothing... have you seen her  
  
*shane mcmahon appears*  
  
shane: booker's been the five time. count them, one two three four five five time wcw champion.  
  
hurricane: really? thats nice  
  
booker: can you dig it sucka  
  
hurricane: uh, yea. *dramatic spin, and flys off*  
  
booker: shane, drop the act man  
  
shane: what act. your the book. the book!  
  
booker; this is gettin' old man. I want to talk to you about gettin' me another gimmick  
  
shane: oh oh oh! you want to no sell death can you no sell death pweeeeeeeease?  
  
booker: oooh? I get to die man? sweet!  
  
*hurricane pops his head in*  
  
hurricane: ahem! *stomps foot* kiwiglitter! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! this is a story about meeeeeeeeeeee  
  
kiwiglitter: *voice appears out of no where* oh right. sorry man.  
  
*hurricane appears on the seventh floor and finds stasiak and stacy kiebler*  
  
shawn: austin will never be proud of me. I keep messin' up  
  
stacy: you're fine shawn. just keep tryin' just keep tryin'  
  
hurriance: citizen shawn, citizen stacy have you seen molly holly. my hurri-senses *dramatic pose* tells me that she's in danger!  
  
stacy: no, sorry gregory.   
  
hurricane: im not gregory. I am *dramatic pose* the hurricane!  
  
stacy: right! the hurricane! sorry, I haven't seen her.  
  
*debra wanders by*  
  
hurricane: citizen debra! have you seen citizen molly holly?  
  
debra: sorry. I haven't. want a cookie? I just baked them today for steve  
  
hurricane: no, that's okay. I must find citizen molly  
  
debra: oh please! just take one  
  
hurricane: I suppose one wouldn't hurt *takes cookie, and bites into it, loosing his front teeth, falling down in pain*  
  
debra: oh lordy!  
  
hurricane: *like plucky duck* jussssssssth a minor sssssthback  
  
*hurricane appears sometime later, teeth intact*  
  
hurricane: much better. hold on, how'd that happen.  
  
kiwiglitter: *appears out of no where* uh, glitch in the system, sorry.  
  
hurricane: oh, okay. see ya.  
  
kiwiglitter: *vanishes*  
  
*hurricane travels down the hall to find the rock*  
  
hurricane: citizen rock. have you seen molly holly?  
  
rock: who in the blue hell are you?  
  
hurricane: I am *dramatic pose* the hurricane!  
  
rock: the hurricane? what are you? some kind of super hero?  
  
hurricane: yes, infact I am. I am the *dramatic pose* hurricane  
  
rock: uh, yea. sure. why not  
  
hurricane: have you seen molly holly  
  
rock: uh.... no.  
  
hurricane: there's a years worth of strudle in it for you.  
  
rock: woooooooooooah woah woah woah. lets get this straight . the rock does not like studel. the rock likes pie. chocolate pie, vanilla pie, coconut pie... peanut butter pie. you like peanut butter pie hurricane?  
  
hurricane: peanut butter pie? no, I dont really like pie that much, rock.  
  
rock: wait... just so the rock understands this. does the hurricane like strudel?  
  
hurricane: strudel is fine, you know with the frosting and the *situation dawns on him* wait! no no no! I hate studel. pie is much much better!  
  
rock: riiiiiiight right right right. well, I think the rock is going to go get him some pie.  
  
hurricane: but, have you seen molly  
  
angle: *walks by* hey, rock, want some milk...  
  
rock: oh yeah, big juggggs o milk.  
  
angle: yea, I like really big jugs of milk  
  
rock: does kurt angle like pie?  
  
angle: yea! especially vanilla pie, its my favorite. but nothing goes with pie more then big jugs of milk!  
  
hurricane; HELLO!!! my story!  
  
*angle and rock face hurricane*  
  
rock: we're talking about pie. Rock isn't going to stop his conversation about pie just to find some hill billy  
  
angle: some blond hill billy  
  
rock: but she does have some pretty nice jugs of milk  
  
angle: I've never really noticed her jugs of milk...  
  
rock: I wonder if she has good pie?  
  
angle: she probably does.  
  
rock: come on angle. lets go find her.  
  
hurricane: oh! great then you can help me!  
  
rock: uh, no. the rock wont.  
  
hurricane: why not?  
  
rock: frankly, the rock is embaressed by you.  
  
hurricane: oh, well.. oh...  
  
rock: c'mon angle, lets go find some pie and milk.  
  
angle: yea! milk!  
  
hurricane: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! back to meeeeeee!  
  
kiwiglitter: *appears* now kiddies this is where I end this chapter, stay tuned. same time same station.  
  
hurricane: no I finally got the story back to me and this is what you do.   
  
rock: hey, the rock likes that idea!  
  
hurricane: No! the *dramatic pose* hurricane must find molly holly. You cant end anything here  
  
kiwiglitter: thats the joy of being the author. I can do what ever I want. for example look.  
  
Jonathan Davis: *appears out of no where*  
  
hurricane: uh, who the heck, what why?  
  
Jon: Hi there!  
  
hurricane: *blanks*  
  
kiwiglitter: have I proven my point yet?  
  
Jon: *starts singing Freak On A Leash* Something takes a part of me, something lost and never seen.  
  
kiwiglitter:* Jon still singing in the background* hurricane have I proven my *looks at Jon* could you stop that please?  
  
Jon: No! You brought me into this story, now ya gotta deal with me.  
  
head: *appears outta no where* dude, wheres my bear?  
  
kiwiglitter: uh, dont you mean beer sir?  
  
head: oh, right... bear....  
  
kiwiglitter: BEER! B-E-E-R! Beer!  
  
head: right, bear. B-E-A-R!  
  
Derek Zoolander: *appears* I was at a day spa. D-A-I-Y-E *vanishes*  
  
Jon: What the fuck?  
  
Hurricane: sure. but back to me please!  
  
head: hey, Jon, have you seen my bear?  
  
Jon: your bear? sure man. its over there... *points in random direction*  
  
head: *jumps up and down happy like school girl* heeeeeeeeehe he he heeeeeeeee *scampers off*  
  
Jon: well now that that's over with *vanishes*  
  
hurricane: was there actually a point to that bit?  
  
kiwiglitter: of course not. I just wanted to piss the readers off. and show that Im insane... and there was some other point.... what was it?  
  
hurricane: showing that youre the author and have manipulative power over the story.  
  
kiwiglitter: oh, right. hey, look, theres a dog with puffy tail. *chases it* here puff! here puff!  
  
hurricane: oh lord.... you've gotten off track! back to me! I must find molly  
  
kiwiglitter: *pops head in* fine fine. whats up your ass today bitchy!?  
  
hurricane: *dramatic impatient pose*  
  
kiwiglitter: okay, okay *snaps fingers and vanishes*  
  
hurricane: now, where were we, right... I must find citizen molly.  
  
rock: and the rock must find pie.  
  
angle: and I want jugs... of milk.   
  
*hurricane flies off to the ninth floor and wanders down the hall til he finds Jeff Hardy*  
  
Jeff Hardy: hey gregory  
  
hurricane: I am not gregory. I am *dramatic pose* the hurricane THE HURRICANE!!  
  
Jeff: oh, okay. *starts singing Brackish by Kittie*  
  
hurricane: have you seen citizen citizen...  
  
Jeff: seen who?  
  
Hurricane: citizen Molly... dont tell me you dont know who she is too  
  
Jeff: I know who she is, but you said "citizen citizen"  
  
hurricane: I did no such thing  
  
Jeff: uh, yeah you did man  
  
hurricane: when?  
  
Jeff: just now man.  
  
hurricane: the hurricane never does such a thing  
  
jeff: yes, you did.  
  
hurricane: whuz up wit dat?  
  
jeff: I dont know, you did it.  
  
hurricane: fine fine what ever, have you seen her?  
  
jeff: *starts dancing* you said "citizen citizen"  
  
hurricane: no! I did not!  
  
jeff: *starts teasing and mocking in a sarcastic and childish voice*  
  
hurricane: no I did not!  
  
jeff: neener neener neener!  
  
hurricane: would you stop being such a supreme ass.  
  
jeff: a what?  
  
hurricane: a supreme ass  
  
jeff: *mumbles* fucknob *leaves*  
  
hurricane: what, hold on. Kiwiglitter. if he didn't offer any circumstantial information. why was he even in this story?  
  
kiwiglitter: *appears* because he's hot man  
  
hurricane: oh, so we needed eyecandy... as if the *dramatic pose* hurricane wasn't enough  
  
kiwiglitter: uh, no. You're nothing compaired to Jeff dude.  
  
hurricane: oh, thanks.  
  
kiwiglitter: ah, just being honest. you know, honesty is the best policy.  
  
hurricane: can we get back to the story?  
  
kiwiglitter: sure, go on your way. I'll be back later. bathroom break. *chases after jeff*  
  
hurricane: but. if you're gone who's going to write the story?  
  
asriel abyss: me. hey there.  
  
hurricane: who the fuck are you?  
  
asriel abyss: I am *mocking dramatic pose* Asriel!!!!!! This is my cameo.  
  
hurricane: okay, what's next?  
  
asriel abyss: oh shit. I didn't plan that far ahead.  
  
hurricane: *taps foot impatiently*  
  
asriel abyss: temper temper, patience grasshopper.  
  
hurricane: can we continue now?  
  
asriel abyss: fine have it YOUR way. *vanishes*  
  
hurricane: *ahem* now i must search for citizen Molly.  
  
*flies up to tenth floor and runs into Chris Jericho*   
  
hurricane: citizen Cwiss  
  
jericho: did you just call me Cwiss?  
  
hurricane: sorry, typo  
  
jericho: ah okay  
  
hurricane: as I was saying, have you seen citizen Molly, my hurri-senses tell me she is in grave danger.  
  
jericho: the author is suffering from writers block, so I have nothing to say here  
  
hurricane: oh very well, carry on then.  
  
jericho: will do junior.  
  
*hurricane spins and runs off, accidently flying right into Test*  
  
hurricane: whuz up wit da walls in here?  
  
Test: wall?  
  
hurricane: *looks up at test*  
  
test: run  
  
hurricane: *gulp*  
  
test: now  
  
hurricane: *gathers up his cape and flies off in a gust of wind*  
  
test: dork  
  
*hurricane lands on 11th floor, to find none other than Stephanie and Rob Van Dam arguing*  
  
stephanie: i got my ass whooped in that match of yours. what were you thinking. I was in the ring, you were supposed to take care of me. it's all about me. ME ME ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
hurricane: no, its all about ME!!!  
  
RVD: *continuosly pointing to himself* who the hell are you and why are you in this  
  
hurricane: because this story is about me dammit!  
  
RVD: Oh, okay.  
  
hurricane: now have either of you seen citizen molly?  
  
RVD: *still pointing* yeah, I think she was over there... *bends over so his contiously pointing thumbs point in a random direction*  
  
hurricane: great thank you citizen rob vam dan  
  
RVD: rob vam dan?  
  
hurricane: yet another typo... asriel abyss needs to learn how to type...  
  
kiwiglitter: I have returned.  
  
asriel abyss: oh you again, took you long enough.   
  
kiwiglitter: *starts singing All Apoligies* What else could I be, all apologies, what else could I say, everyone is gay.  
  
asriel abyss: I'm leaving. This is painful. You guys are on your own. *vanishes*  
  
kiwiglitter: *maniacal laughter* hahahaha I got rid of her. NO MORE CAMEO FOR HER!!  
  
asriel abyss: *appears* oh, I will be back. muahahahaha *poof*  
  
hurricane: ME!!!!!!!! me.  
  
kiwiglitter: okay, hurricane, I forgot to end this chapter earlier, what with the whole "bear and beer" thing.... so Im ending it here. must go get chippos.  
  
hurricane: chippos? like hippos?  
  
kiwiglitter: no like chips!  
  
hurricane: oh, chippos... cute... I suppose you can have some. just bring some back for me.  
  
kiwiglitter: sure, sure. *vanishes*  
  
hurricane: Im going to go take a nap... right here is nice *lays on floor and falls asleep*  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
sometime later that day:  
  
asriel abyss: hahas, she has left, now i may reek havoc on this story  
  
hurricane: so what next?  
  
asriel abyss: I'm thinking, I'm thinking Oh, I know! *types wildly*  
  
*hurricane goes off in direction RVD gave*  
  
hurricane: amazing power those authors have  
  
asriel abyss: why thank you *vanishes*  
  
hurricane: molly! molly!  
  
undertaker: not here son  
  
hurricane: but.. but rvd said she was in this direction  
  
kiwiglitter: *pops in* CHIPPOS!!!!!!  
  
undertaker: okay...   
  
kiwiglitter: what?  
  
undertaker: you said "chippos"  
  
kiwiglitter: no I didn't  
  
undertaker: yes you did  
  
kiwiglitter: no, your imagining things  
  
undertaker: oh, okay.  
  
hurricane: have you seen citizen molly, undertaker  
  
undertaker: no, I haven't sorry son.  
  
kiwiglitter: I know where molly is!  
  
hurricane: then tell me!  
  
kiwiglitter: no way in blue hell *vanishes*  
  
hurricane: okay, so you haven't seen molly anywhere undertaker?  
  
taker: no, but I did see that spike dudley upstairs arguing with those damned dudlys  
  
hurricane: great thank you  
  
*tries spinning his cape and running away but gets caught in cape and falls down*  
  
undertaker: try getting another dramatic excape  
  
hurricane: *from the floor* yea, I should  
  
*hurricane magically appears on 13th floor*  
  
hurricane: what floor am I on?  
  
kiwiglitter: the invisable floor  
  
hurricane: invisable?  
  
kiwiglitter: there is no thirteenth floor, so you arent really on a floor *wiggles fingers like in some dream sequence*  
  
hurricane: yeah, but there is a fourteenth floor, so wouldn't the fourteenth be the thirteenth  
  
kiwiglitter: *thinks* damn, fouled again *vanishes*  
  
hurricane: I must find molly holly!  
  
unknown man: molly who?  
  
hurricane: hey? aren't you homer simpson?  
  
unknown man now identified as homer simpson: yes. simpson homer simpson he's the greatest guy in history. from the town of springfield he's about to hit a chestnut tree. DOH!  
  
hurricane: i dont see a chestnut tree?  
  
homer: right... *looks around*  
  
kiwiglitter: *dun dun dun dun dun* crunch crunch crunch crunch....  
  
homer: chippos!!!!!!!! *chases kiwiglitter*  
  
hurricane: okay, sure. asirel abyss! what the hell are you two smoking out there?!  
  
asriel abyss: beats me... *poof*  
  
hurricane: molly?!?!?! molly!!!??!!!  
  
*hurricane searchs many rooms before coming across room 666*  
  
hurricane: citizen.... manson?  
  
manson: yeah, waddya want  
  
hurricane: have you seen molly holly?  
  
manson: who's molly holly?  
  
hurricane: cute little hill billy girl  
  
manson: I dont do cute little hill billy girls  
  
hurricane: uh, well thank you for your time sir.  
  
manson: *screams*  
  
*hurricane scampers away to suddenly find christian*  
  
hurricane: have you seen molly holly?  
  
christian: *looking around frantically*  
  
hurricane: have you?  
  
christian: gotta go *runs off*  
  
edge: come back here dick! *chases christian*  
  
hurricane: ooooookay sure.  
  
*appears on fourteenth, or rather, fifteenth floor*  
  
hurricane: I MUST FIND MOLLY HOLLY!!!!  
  
unknown man: why are you looking for her?  
  
hurricane: who are you?  
  
unknown man: I'm Mike Shinoda of Linkin Park  
  
hurricane: oh, hey, I know you  
  
Mike: I should hope so  
  
hurricane: have you seen molly holly?  
  
mike: why are you looking for her?  
  
hurricane: because Im suppose to warn her of the great danger she's in.  
  
mike: oh, really, what kind of great danger is this miss molly holly in?  
  
hurricane: Im not sure.... kiwiglitter, oh, kiwiglitter!  
  
kiwiglitter: *pops in* you rang?  
  
hurricane: what kind of danger is molly in?  
  
kiwiglitter: im not sure... see, I haven't thought that far a head...  
  
hurricane: then why the heck am I searching for her then?  
  
kiwiglitter: because I thought it would be a unique concept for me to introduce individuals in the story.  
  
hurricane: oh, okay.  
  
kiwiglitter: I felt like crossing genre's and I wanted to do it in a humorous way.  
  
hurricane: so you chose ME?  
  
kiwiglitter: yes, you're the easiest to make fun of.  
  
hurricane: I suppose your right  
  
kiwiglitter: see its saying things like this that makes people want to make fun of you *starts singing* YOU CAN EAT A DICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mike: hey, kittie!  
  
asriel abyss: mike my love!  
  
Mike: uh, hello?  
  
asriel abyss *jumps into Mike's arms and kisses him* hi  
  
Mike: well hello to you too. do i know you.  
  
asriel abyss: no, i just think you're hot and always wanted to do that. anyways, i'll go now. *vanishes*  
  
AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT  
  
mike: where'd that come from?  
  
unknown voice: me  
  
mike: and you would be who?  
  
unknown voice: yo, my name is God, dawg.  
  
mike: hi!  
  
God: sup foo?!  
  
mike: fine... you know, I thought you'd be taller  
  
God: yeah, you know. those camera men make me wear platforms.  
  
mike: oh, oh...  
  
hurricane: isn't this my story?  
  
mike: no! Im stealing the spotlight  
  
kiwiglitter: hurricane. i want this to cross genres... so, "Drug Induced Randomness" can be seen from both music and misc!  
  
mike: ooooooooh, shameless self promotion  
  
Jeff Martin: *pops in* our new album: "interzone mantras" comes out soon! go buy!  
  
mike: more...  
  
hurricane: ME!  
  
mike: no me! me steal spotlight! cause im cute, and you're....  
  
hurricane: Im what?  
  
mike: you're.... you.... plus, asriel abyss likes me... and she's helping with this story. when you help with the story YOU can be mentioned  
  
kiwiglitter: damned straight!  
  
God: pitty the fool who don't play by da rules  
  
mike: holy fuck God is mr T.  
  
God: dats right foo  
  
Booker T: somebody takin' me lines?  
  
God: no, I SAID FOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Booker: dats right sucka  
  
Mike: holy fuck im seeing double  
  
booker: you didn't just say that... tell me you DID NOT just say that...  
  
mike: Im scared.... freakishly scared  
  
asriel abyss: I'll make you feel better.... hotel room?  
  
mike: but, Im busy....  
  
asriel abyss: no YOUR not. I have more control over this story then you do bitch  
  
mike: oh yea... sorry.  
  
asriel abyss: thats better. now lets go man slave  
  
mike: in a second... i have to steal the show first.  
  
hurricane: and HOW are you going to do that  
  
mike: *proforms a strip tease*  
  
asriel abyss: now THATS entertainment  
  
God: I told you it was time for something completely differnt  
  
hurricane: and that certainly certainly was.  
  
God: can I stick around?  
  
in unison: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
manson: *pops in* no, you suck, you're the worst character in this  
  
mike: *naked, stares at manson, and then at booker* I beg to differ...  
  
booker: you didn't just say that...   
  
mike: *mockingly* yes I did just say that  
  
manson: haha! like I give a jumping fuck *poof*  
  
kiwiglitter: he disappeared to a court date  
  
mike: asriel... I wanna go now  
  
asriel: okay, sure. *grabs mikes "hand" and runs off in the other direction, giggling*  
  
God: yesh, later foo *disappears into the heavens*  
  
hurricane: ME?  
  
kiwiglitter: fine fine, oh yes, the whiney one, we must continue with the whiney one.  
  
Jeff Martin: I should probably go now... but, just a word of advice... you may want to watch out for that monster thing over there.  
  
hurricane: what monster *is trampled*  
  
kiwiglitter: well thats the end of that  
  
hurricane: *now squashed and broken* just a minor setback  
  
kiwiglitter: get up dumbass. *starts running in other direction along with Jeff Martin away from big monster like thing*  
  
hurricane: *gathers up cape and begins running*  
  
kiwiglitter: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
hurricane: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
jeff martin: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
SUDDENLY THE ANIMATOR SUFFERS A MASSIVE HEARTATTACK AND DIES  
  
jeff: where'd that voice come from  
  
kiwiglitter: beats me  
  
hurricane: you didn't plan that?  
  
kiwiglitter: no, not at all....  
  
hurricane: oh  
  
*the three stand looking at each other in a daze*  
  
hurricane: well, what do we do now?  
  
kiwiglitter: I dont know really  
  
*unknown man pops in*  
  
hurricane: and who are you?  
  
unknown man: um, im brian molko  
  
Jeff Martin: oh! of placebo... see I knew that  
  
kiwiglitter: I knew that too... hehe, I rule!  
  
asriel abyss: I knew too  
  
another unidentified man: I knew as well.  
  
hurricane: who are you?  
  
jeff: oh hey mike, didn't recgonize you with your clothes on.  
  
mike: yeah....  
  
asriel abyss: thats cause he doesn't look as good with his clothes ON  
  
*suddenly molly holly walks by*  
  
molly: hey guys.... what are you all doing here?  
  
hurricane: actually, we were looking for you citizen molly!  
  
brian molko: who is this citizen person  
  
in unison: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
molly: this hotel is extremely huge!  
  
hurricane: now, kiwiglitter... why were we looking for her  
  
kiwiglitter: beats me man *vanishes*  
  
brian molko, asriel abyss, mike shinoda, jeff martin, and any remaining peoples: *vanish*  
  
hurricane: *staring down at molly* well, this story was fucked, im glad thats over  
  
molly: okay, sure.... have you seen spike? I have to inform him of the danger he's in.  
  
hurricane; oooooooooooooooooooh lord. thats it. I quit no more superhero... I need a new gimmick... *vanishes*  
  
molly: whats up his ass???  
  
  
** ALL WHO WERE INVOLVED IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS PROMISE THERE WILL BE NO SEQUELS **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
